explosion
by tw1l1ghtf4ng1rl
Summary: Sometimes, connections are made. Sometimes, they expand. And sometimes, they end in tragedy.


so hi guys this is my first fanfic lol and i relaly hope u like it i wrote it with my gf (im bi) and were really proud of it and hope u like it if u dont like boy on boy gtfo b/c this has a lot of ppl both boys nd girls

have fun

jacob stroked the smooth, pale flesh of edward's monster vampire cock, astonished at how beautiful and sparkly it was. edward groaned in response, thrusting his hips up further into jacobs burning hot grasp

"oh yes, please," he cried

thick ribbons of cum spilled out of edward's rock-hard member, as he moaned in ecstasy. jacob bent down and took the vampire's weeping cock in his mouth.

"so much better than bella" edward groaned, instantly hard again at the werewolf's touch

"stephenie!" edward shouted

"join us"

compliant, stephenie walked towards the sweaty, sexy males and began to suck off jacob.

her thick curls bobbed up and down as she shoved it all the way down her cavernous throat

"harder" jacob groaed around edwards cock, thrust deeper into stephenie's eager mouth

stephenie pulled back. "you fuckin' talk to much you fithly slut now hold still i need a fuckin' and you are all that i got."

"well you don;t have to be so rude about it" jacob muttered

however, he was starting to get angry, and in the throes of passion, he couldn't rein in his emotions

his chest began to sprout hair as he began to transform into a werewolf

"ahh!" cried stephenie, abruptly pulling away from his growing member. "you-you monster!"

"no, stephenie, i can't help it," he cried

"i thought i loved u" she shouted

edward stood back, watching the spectacle while stroking himself

"how could you do this to me!?"

"you monsterrrrrrrrrr" the r rolled sexily off of her tongue, and jacob leaned forward and silenced her with a passionate, wolverine kiss.

but she pulled away, "no! i can't love you jacob, i only fuck the dead!" and with that she turned on her heal and attacked edward, sucking passionately at his mouth

surprised, he pulled back. "but if you don't love him, i can't love you. this has to be a three-part session of gives and takes, you see."

"if you can't live with that, leave." with that, he turned to jacob, now fully in wolf form, and began to fuck him up the ass

astonished, stephenie watched, mouth hanging open.

"why don't you come over here, sugartits, and use that mouth for something more useful" jacob called.

"well fuck you" she hissed, and stormed over, getting down on her hands and knees as she took his large, wolf member into her mouth

'well, at least he's not a unicorn' she thought

edward moaned as jacob finished transforming, his hidden portal now much tighter and all the more appealing

"god stephenie, work that tongue" he he groaned as stephenie fucked his engorged member with her mouth.

she flicked her tongue across his piss-slit and tasted precum

"yes" she moaned, "you taste so fucking good edward".

jacob jumped backwards, transforming back into his human form

"wait. did you just call me edward, woman?"

out of anger, he thrust his throbbing member further down her throat

she gagged on it.

"i'm sorry, but he's just so handsome and dead" she said, "and you, well, you're just not.

my mind was clouded with thoughts of him, sorry, you aren't that pretty."

irritated, jacob pushed her bobbing locks down further, forcing his cock even further down her throat

it slid down her esophagus and she nearly vomited out of ecstasy , sending pleasurable vibrations up the lenght of jacobs stiff cock

his pleasure immeasurable, he came in her mouth.

his hot seed shooting down her throat, her eyes watering with both pain and pleasure she came, body convulsing around his deflating dick

edward rammed harder into jacobs tight passage

as he came, jacob's entrance grabbed even more tightly around edward's monster vampire cock,

at the sensation, edward also exploded, a fountain of white pouring out of the tip of his magnificent manhood down into the recesses of jacob's ass

jacob felt it filling him up inside, feeling delightfully warm and full and contented.

he steadily grew harder, still encased in stephenie's warm, wet mouth

however, edward pulled his softening cock out from jacob's flawless twin buns, feeling significantly less aroused when he saw the clear connection between stephenie and jacob

jealous and already hard once again, he walked to the other side of stephenie and fucked her doggy-style

he groaned at the feel of her moist heat around his vampire cock, and latched onto her hips, thrusting in time with jacob as they fucker her simultaneously at both ends.

he closed his eyes in pure ecstasy, and when he opened them again, he saw emmet standing in the door, naked, a rather enormous cock bobbing between his legs, rock hard.

"i've been watching you for a while," he murmured

"then come join us" edward replied, thrusting once more into stephenie's tight heat

emmet walked towards them, proudly baring his throbbing lovemuscle as he ran a hand down stephenie's bare chest. "damn, girl, you're sexy."

"yes" she purred

seeing what emmet wanted, edward adjusted himself so that emmet could access stephenie's backdoor

instantly he thrust in and while jacob moaned and bucked, edward and emmett groaned as their vampire and muscle cocks fucked stephenie both ways, filling her completely

"yes" she screamed, "faster"

the slight pain at the massive amount of emmet up her ass dissolved as she became accustomed to the feeling, and the four of them began to thrust in a rhythm more beautiful than anything any of them had ever experienced before

suddenly there was a loud moan in the direction of the window, and they all turned to see none other than....

carlisle

his hand wrapped around his massive erection as he jacked off to the sight before him.

however, the feeling of his own hand was not satisfying enough when there was so much more satisfaction teasing him, right before his eyes, so he broke the bulletproof window using his super-vampire strength. he stood next to the magnificent four in front of him and made eye contact with stephenie, who understood what he wanted instantly.

she reached up one of her hands and wrapped it around his beautiful shaft

but at that exact moment, before any of them could once again loose themselves in pleasure, the door slammed open

esme stood there

"carlisle" she screamed, "how dare you fuck another woman!"

"but, but!" he stammered, eyes wide with fear

rather than respond, she disrobed and strolled over to him. "fuck me like a man" she growled, giving him her sexy vampire smirk, and impaled herself on his twitching cock, pushing stephenie's hand aside as she did so

stephenie would have commented, but her mouth was too full of jacob's manliness to say anything

instead, emmet's face twisted into a scowl. "mom, stop acting like a whore," he muttered, thrusting his member into stephenie's deep opening.

"i'll show you whore" esme snapped, and jerked hsi face around, silencing him with a passionate kiss

"ewww" edward said. "mom, that's disgusting"

esme pulled back "you're just jealous," she panted, and stuck her fingers down his throat.

just then, through the hole in the window, two figures swooped in, clad only in black bras and short-shorts, with ski masks pulled over their faces. quickly they took them off, revealing non other than rosalie and bella, faces flushed with desire as they took in the scene before them

edward blanched. "run for you life!" he screamed, "the hag is here!"

bella whipped out a knife "did you just call me a hag?"

jacob instantly got up. "bella, i love you," he wailed, ignoring her knife "marry me!!"

meanwhile rosalie was striding over to emmett, a sexy vampire grin plastered across her face

"shall we break another house?" she purred seductively. emmet nodded enthusiastically.

the two proceeded to fuck, ignorant of the fact that bella was slowly creeping towards edward, fury in her eyes

"oh shit" was all he managed before she lept, stabbing him in the esophagus with the special vampire slaying blade

"die mother fucker die" she screeched

she promptly spun around, matrix-style, and stabbed jacob as well, the ring he had been about to give to her falling to the ground as his neck began gushing blood.

meanwhile, emmett and ros continued fucking like bunnies in the corner - he was penetrating her so hard that the walls were beginning to crumble

"bella," carlisle said, "put down the knife"

"don't tell me what to do, you bastard!" she cried.

furious, past the point of all reason, she whipped her knife across his flawless face as he continued fucking his wife.

she continued slashing until his face fell off, and then she slit his throat.

esme didn't seem to notice, too busy fucking her husband's corpse.

suddenly, out of no where, alice appeared.

"how dare you kill my brother you ho!"

she then growled at bella. "and here i was, thinking we could fall in love!" tears began to stream down her face.

bella ignored her and continued cutting down the vampires, until only alice remained.

"alice," bella murmured "you shouldn't've seen that."

alice smiled.

"it's fine, it gives us a chance to be alone together."

"at last," bella murmured, and leaned in for the kiss

alice pulled a strap-on out of her pocket as their tongues intertwined and proceeded to claim bella as her own

the end?

the end.

i hope u like it lol


End file.
